1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that executes scene analysis by using image data output from an image-capturing element.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-103508 discloses a camera that executes image processing on raw data provided by an image-capturing element and then executes scene analysis based upon a photographic image generated through image processing.